Simply Curiosity
by Chemicals
Summary: Kida accompanies Izaya on a business trip and they both learn what curiosity leads to.  Rates T for reasons obvious later.
1. Simply Curiosity

I span round, chair creaking underneath me.

"I've been expecting you" I muttered as I turned. My eyes connected with teen in front of me. A malicious glare met me and I grinned a sadistic smile. Kida-kun scowled at me, sighing. I drummed my fingers on the table, whilst my head rested lightly on one hand. I removed my hand from under my chin and picked up a knight. I rolled the piece in my hand before deciding on where I should place it. "You came." I exclaimed softly. As I looked up Kida must have noted the surprise in my eyes, as his scowl softened slightly.

"It'd have been rude if I hadn't shown. Plus you asked of a favor, I wanted to know what you needed. Simply curiosity." Kida explained in such a 'matter of a fact' way. His scowl returned when I smirked at his facial expression.

"Well you see, Kida-kun, I have to go on business trip, and I need and accomplice. And it certainly seemed that only you could be the perfect companion." Kida's eyes widened in shock, I took pleasure in seeing him stuck for words, blundering around. His gazed fixed on the floor, clearly deep in thought "What do you think?" Kida's gazed wandered up. Meeting mine. Kida smiled.

"It sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>"Why why why!" Kida exclaimed. Slamming his front door behind him in a flurry or frustration. Dropping his key's the top of cabinet. He lent against the wall opposite and slid down it. He sat for a while with his head between his knee's. The word 'why' repeating itself in his head. He tilted his head back, touching it to the wall. Staring at the ceiling he sighed. The shadow in the corner reminded him of Izaya. No one thought nothing of it. Until it surprised you and attacked. Okay well it wasn't a great comparison. Shadows can't attack you, but they hide things that do. Kida smacked his head against the wall in frustration. He slumped in defeat. Lost in his thoughts and worries about what lay ahead, he jerked back to reality when his phone vibrated. Frustrated and confused by the emotional torment Izaya was putting him through, he startled Mikado by yelling a blunt 'What?' down the phone.<p>

"Oh... Umm... Sorry... I was just kind of wondering why you weren't at school after lunch. You k-kind of disappeared..." Mikado fumbled and stuttered whilst speaking. Kida sighed. It was mixture of feeling guilty about yelling, and he just wasn't in the mood for Mikado's annoyingly pointless blabbering.

Fumbling for an excuse. Kida said the first thing that came to mind. "I got bored, I decided to skip." He said all too quickly. For a few painfully long seconds, Kida thought that Mikado wouldn't buy his lie. But it seems his worrying was uncalled for.

"Oh okay. Do you want to borrow my notes to catch up on what you missed?" Mikado said, almost bird-like. Kida sighed with relief.

"No that's okay. I'm going to take a while off." Kida also needed a reason for why he was disappearing. No-one could know he was going somewhere with Izaya. "I need to deal with some things." Kida hoped that would suffice.

"Okay. I have to go now." Mikado hung up without a goodbye. Thought he felt kind of hurt. Kida was relived Mikado had left. Kida who now lent against his window frame, stared at the lights of the city. When his phone vibrated again. He swore, seeing Izaya's name he discarded the call, throwing the phone to the floor. Izaya could wait. Kida started towards his bedroom, just as his doorbell rang. Stumbling towards the door, when he opened it, it was none other then Izaya Orihara.

* * *

><p>I strolled in as though it was my own home, exclaiming, "What a cute little bedroom you have~!" as I examined Kida's private quarters. I turned to evaluate Kida's expression. Grinning when I noted that he had a slightly disturbed look on his face.<p>

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. Kida was so cute when he was angry...

"I dropped by to tell you we leave tomorrow. Departing time was something I forgot to mention." I explained, examining the contents of Kida's fridge.

"Is it too late to pull out?" Kida demanded. His annoyance had returned from previously today.

"Yes it definitely is." My short, blunt reply surprised Kida. "Oh and that reminds me, we leave so early tomorrow," I stopped, just for the reason of creating painfully uncalled for suspense, "You're staying at mine tonight." I smiled with glee. Kida had the opposite reaction. He walked over to the nearest wall and smacked his head against it. I slowly sauntered over to him and grabbed him round the waist. I threw him over my shoulder in a fire-man lift, and strode over to the door.

"Yay... a sleepover." Kida exclaimed, his comment dripping with sarcasm. I chuckled and threw open the door.


	2. The Sleepover

I laughed as I strolled leisurely through the streets of Ikebukuro. Not only was every passer-by stopping, just to stare at this oddity, but it had also began raining. Kida, by this time, had stopped his continuous hollering, and had subsided to quietly muttering obscene words to himself.

"Not long now Masaomi-Kun~!" I chirped brightly, "Almost there." I chuckled as no reply came from Kida. Deciding to play with him some more, I slipped him off of my shoulder and cradled him in my arms. I smiled at him. At first my smile was just to see his reaction, and feel victorious that I had so easily played with him. But then something inside me shifted. I don't know what it was. I must have looked shocked or surprised, as worry suddenly filled Kida's eyes.

"Izaya, are you okay?" Kida asked. Was he worried, or was I yearning for him to worry?

"I... don't... know" I replied slowly trying to regain my self control. But then Kida's golden eyes caught mine. And I was captivated. Something about him, was just drawing me to him. I began to lean forwards, his lips enticing me. Everything began to move in slow motion, which was unusually cliché for me. The rain poured, soaking Kida through to the skin, his clothes sticking to his lean,, and slightly feminine figure.

"Izaya?" Kida's sharp words drew me out of my 'bubble'. I stood back up straight and carried on walking without a word, a slight warmness filling my cheeks. I cursed myself for being stupid enough to blush, luckily it was dark, and Kida was focusing on where we were going. It wasn't long before I arrived at mine.

"You may enter" I chuckled, though forced this time, whilst holding open the heavy doors. Kida walked in before me closely following him. His wet clothes still sticking to his childish frame. A sudden wave of what felt like paternal feelings hit me. "We should probably get you out of those wet clothes Kida, you may catch a cold" Kida turned, in shock. You could see it in his face that he was wondering where the sadistic tone had gone.

"Izaya, are you sure you're okay. You're not acting your asshole-ish self." Though insulting me, Kida's voice was surprisingly caring.

"I'm fine, just please, change. The door over there leads to my bathroom. There should be some clothes of the right size for you near the door as you enter. Take a bath, warm up and put on the clean clothes. Leave yours in there. I'll sort them out." I instructed Kida quickly with no emotion. I didn't need any more questions.

"Okay." A short reply from Kida, yet the fact he was listening to me, and doing as I said, somehow warmed my heart.

* * *

><p>I turned over the sheet of paper I was studying, before throwing it back on my desk in frustration. I looked at the clock and noticed an hour had passed since Kida had entered my bathroom. I stood up and slowly walked towards the room Kida was in.<p>

"Masaomi-Kun?" I asked, accompanied by a slight knock on the door. I waited a few seconds but no answer came. I opened the door slowly, and as no sound of protest came I opened it fully. I chuckled at the sight that lay before me. Kida hadn't even made it into the bath, he was asleep on the floor in his slightly damp boxers.

I picked up the sleeping child slowly and carried him into my room. Whilst putting Kida on my bed he stirred slightly, before fully waking.

"Why am I in your room Izaya?" Kida asked, slightly disorientated. "And why am I in my boxers?" Even though he had noticed he was in only his underwear, he remained calm. I smiled to myself. Not my usual sadistic, sarcastic smile. But a proper one. For the first time in years.

"You fell asleep in the bathroom. It was tempting to remove your undergarments and put you into some warm pyjamas, but I thought you may consider that rude." I chuckled.

"Izaya, can I ask you a favour?" Kida asked, yawning. It was at this time I noticed how straight and white his teeth were, and how muscled his tanned chest was.

"Anything you want Masaomi" I smiled.

"Take me."


	3. Turn Off All The Lights

**A.N. - **The song lyrics that are used throughout this chapter are ones from a song I wrote so yeah, please don't steal them, I don't own anything else in this story except the plot line. Please R&R!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Set the new world aglow  Something's changing inside of me**_

Izaya stared at the cieling above them. Kida quickly closed his eyes before Izaya saw he was awake. _What actually happened last night? Was it really me who started it all? _Kidaturned away from Izaya, confused as to what he felt towards the older man. Last night was a first, but not just for Kida.

* * *

><p>I could tell Kida was awake, his breathing at one point got rather... erratic. <em><strong>Running through the thickest dirt  **__**Crisp new stains in crisp new shirts**. _I hummed to myself, it was a familiar tune, a song I often associated with myself, and one that explained last night especially well. I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees and crawled over to where the small blonde lay. I placed my lips just over his ear and hovered there for a few seconds, my breath sending his hair into a dancing frenzy.

"I know you're awake" I whispered, my mouth centimeters from his ear. I moved my head slightly lower and gently bit his earlobe. I suddenly froze. Kida was tired last night. What if it was all sleep induced and he can't remember last night. What if he didn't _want_ to.

Kida suddenly responded to my touched and rolled over, his lips millimeters from mine. We stayed like that for seconds before he placed his arms around my neck and pulled me down to meet his lips. _**Time for a brand new beat / Hoping it's something catchy**. _A warmth spread through me slowly, starting at my lips, and warming me, all of me. I eased myself down and gently put all of my weight on Kida, careful not to crush him. I opened my eyes as I did so, curious of his facial expression. Kida's eyes opened at the sudden extra weight on him. His golden eyes met mine and he smiled into our kiss. His expression mirrored mine, and at that moment I'd never been happier, Kida brought a side of me out that only he could. He was the part of me that was missing.

**_I'm guessing it's gonna be tonight / Dancing through the streets / Turning off all the lights._**

* * *

><p>Izaya. The only thing my brain could comprehend at the moment. He was everything, I was breathing him, feeling him, tasting him, seeing him. It was relatively hot in Izaya's room anyway, but with body heat radiating from both of us, we were both soon sweating. <em><strong>Weaving intreage through your physique  While your turning true love into something unique.**_ Izaya...

* * *

><p><em>Weaving intreage through your physique<em>

_While your turning true love into something unique_

_I'm guessing it's a new technique_

_Open yours eyes and say you love me_

_Flying with the weight of my heart_

_I don't want to ever be apart_

_Streaking through the boulevard_

_Ignoring inluminated scars_

_I'm guessing it's gonna be tonight_

_Dancing through the streets_

_Turning off all the lights_

_It's with you I want to be_

_Time for a brand new song_

_Hoping it's just something for us_

_Lets prove the world was wrong_

_I'll give you all my trust_

_Consciences speaking louder than words_

_Seems like we'll never get hurt_

_Running through the thickest dirt_

_Crisp new stains in crisp new shirts_

_I'm guessing it's gonna be tonight_

_Dancing through the streets_

_Turning off all the lights_

_It's with you I want to be_

_Let's give it all a go_

_Set the new world aglow_

_Somethings chaninging in me_

_I think we're meant to be_


End file.
